What You Want, What Your Heart Desires
by Doll-Fin-Chick
Summary: COMPLETE***Drabble about what was going through Lizzie's head during DMC


**A/N:**This is my take on what was running through Elizabeth's mind in DMC and what she thinks upon reflection. I don't exactly have a category, this is sorta willabeth and sparrabeth. I'm sorry about the movie dialogue, it does get boring after a while, but I really needed it for this oneshot. Enjoy and leave me a nice review!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Disney's Pirates and I never will.

* * *

_'thoughts'_

_pov_

* * *

_'There he is!'_

_I could feel the excitement in my heart knowing how close I might be to Will. I wanted nothing more than to see him, and unfortunately, Jack was my only clue._

"Captain Sparrow!"

_I stormed down the dock after the pirate captain. If it wasn't for Will I'd never have come to him, but as it was I needed Jack's help to find him. Jack sashayed his way towards his Pearl and glanced over his shoulder._ "Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard."

_Jack was being an idiot as usual, probably drunk on top of it all. That was probably why he didn't really notice me. Or so I told my disappointed heart._  
**  
**"I'm here to find the man I love."_ I said, planting my feet firmly on the ground and crossing my arms. Staring at his retreating back. Jack paused and then did an odd sort of swirl around to face me, with a polite and confused look on his handsome face._ "I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first  
and _only_ love is the sea."

_I rolled her eyes._ '_He can't be serious. Bloody idiot. How can he not recognize my voice?' _"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." _I said, heavy on the sarcasm._

_A blow to my insides. I detested this man, why should I care that he didn't recognize me? But I did._

_Realization lit up his face and he gave me a lascivious grin_, "Ah, Elizabeth," _and then in a whispered aside to Gibbs_, "Hide the rum."

"You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin." _he said, looking me up and down in a way that made me feel like I was wearing nothing at all. I chose to ignore Jack's lecherous ways and got right to the point._ "Jack. I know Will came to find you.  
Where is he?"

_I tried to ignore the funny feeling in my body. Lust, I told myself. It is just lust, I am here for Will._

_So, why did I feel like I was betraying him?_  
**  
**"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but..." _'Yeah, sure you are'_ "...through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew."  
**  
**"Davy Jones?"

_I was skeptical, a silly ghost tale? But then I __knew better, didn't I?_

"Oh, please. The captain of the Flying Dutchman."

_Jack and James exchanged the normal insults and such. This seemed to be the way men showed affection, though maybe not in their case._

_I called to them to order trying to ignore Jack's childish comments._ "Jack. All I want is to find Will." _I pleaded with him._ _'I can't believe I am begging him. Ugh.'_**  
**

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

"'Course." _I replied, warily._

_'What the hell, is he daft? Wait, of course he is, but I love Will and Jack knows I would go to the ends of the earth for him, as would he for me.'_

_I questioned Jack again, what was he up to? And did it really matter? Jack would help me find Will, after all, we'd saved his life, wouldn't he?_

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will the most."

_Oh yes, Jack was definitely up to something, bloody pirate that he was, is, and always will be._  
**  
**

* * *

_We were on the deck of the _Black Pearl, _following a heading to the chest that contained Davy Jones' heart. An incredible notion, it may have seemed, but if this was what I had to do to save Will, well then so be it. I finished discussing Beckett's plans and now we were on the subject of how I acquired the pardon._

"Might I inquire how as to how you came by these?" _Jack asked, raising an eyebrow._

_'What a perverted man he is. And how incredibly handsome...No! Bad girl! Bad! You love Will!_

_Then why is he on my mind?'_  
**  
**"Persuasion."_ I answered, I was daring him to accuse me._

_Jack merely raised an eyebrow_, "Friendly?"**  
**

"Decidedly not."

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor. Yet you're the one standing here with the prize. Full pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company. As if I could be bought for such a low price."

_Jack tucked the letters into his coat and began to walk away._

_'What the Hell?_**'  
**

"Jack, the Letters, give them back."

**  
**"No. Persuade me."_ Jack looked at me with a decidedly lecherous look in his eye. I decided to pretend I didn't get it._**  
**"You do know Will taught me how handle a sword."  
_**  
** Another raised eyebrow,_ "As I said... Persuade me."

_I could hardly believe what he was suggesting to me, no wait, yes, yes I could. Frustrated I stormed off in a huff. It just wasn't fair! Men got all the breaks, all the strength and power. I could do nothing to get those letters back. Except...I looked back at Jack. No! I couldn't. Yet it was so tempting...And I so wanted to know...I was curious. I was hungry. I wanted to know.

* * *

_

**  
**"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." _Jack said, sauntering over in that infuriatingly attractive way of his. A bottle of rum dangling from his fingers. I couldn't help but fall for the concern in his voice  
_**  
**"I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married." _So ready to make love._  
_Jack offered me a sip from his bottle._**  
**

_And then proceeded to propose a idea that was both at once repulsive and quite appealing. But me, marry Jack? Ha! That day Jack married a woman (willingly) was the day he died._

**  
**"No, thank you." _I told him. He seemed affronted_

**  
**"Why not? We are very much alike, you and I. I and you. Us." _'Um, yeah right.'_  
**  
**"Oh. Except for a sense of honor, and decency and-and a moral center. And personal hygiene." _I added as an afterthought._  
**  
**_Jack smelled his armpits._

"Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it." he said with all of that swaggering male arrogance I detested so much.

"You seem very certain."

**  
**"One word love: curiosity." _My heart pounded. He understood! He knew...But...I couldn't let him know that. _ "You long for  
freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist." _I had to distract him before he saw the truth in my eyes so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind._

"You're not as bad as you make yourself out to be." _he raised an eyebrow, again. _As if to ask, why? So I elaborated.

"Because you and I are alike, and there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing."  
**  
**_He snorted,_ "I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by." _I felt a spark of anger at that. Then I saw the chance to turn his own words on him._  
**  
**"You'll have the chance to do something...something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something: that you're a good man."  
**  
**"All evidence to the contrary."_ I knew he would say that, and I was counting on it._

**  
**"I have faith in you. Want to know why?"  
**  
**"Do tell, dearie." _I had him, hook, line, and sinker._

"Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired. And gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know... what it tastes like." _ I moved carefully, closer, seductively, drawing him in. I was amazed he could fall for it so easily. And I felt guilty. What was I doing?  
_**  
**"I do want to know what it tastes like." _he said huskily, moving in closer..No! Too close I had to get him to back off!_  
**  
**"But - seeing as you're a good man I know you will never put me in a position that would compromise my honor." _I said, hoping it would work. And praying it wouldn't.  
And then, just when I thought we would kiss, he backed off. It hurt. It surprised me with how much it hurt. He...didn't really want me?  
_  
"I'm proud of you, Jack." _I said softly, willing the tears to not come._

* * *

_In the end, I did get to kiss Jack. It killed him. Where will we go from here? I don't know. I would do anything to get him back._

* * *

**A/N: **Review please!


End file.
